1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive-in bushing for the connection of components of a motor vehicle structure. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle structure and to a method and a tool for producing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are increasingly likely to have a fiber-reinforced plastic component that must be connected releasably to a component formed from plastic or metal. For example, a component of a body shell may be manufactured from a fiber-reinforced plastic and may have to be connected releasably to a chassis component that is formed from a metal. Additionally, this releasable connection must be able to absorb large forces. The expression releasably refers here to a repair situation of the motor vehicle and not to a normal use situation. Thus, such a release will only take place very rarely.
DE 10 2009 048 157 A1 discloses a technique for connecting a component made from a fiber composite material to a component made from metal. This technique integrates an insert part made from metal into the component made from the fiber composite material. The insert part has a threaded bore for receiving a threaded bushing is inserted into the threaded bore. A metal screw then interacts with the threaded bushing for connecting a component made from a metal to the component made from the fiber composite material.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel device for connecting two components of a motor vehicle structure, a novel motor vehicle structure and a method for producing same.